


After The Party It's The Afterparty

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess





	After The Party It's The Afterparty

After the simple and sweet wedding ceremony at the Bridal Chapel of Niagara Falls, everyone headed off for the reception at the state park. You were having the best time dancing with the kids and having a laugh with drinks and dinner. You even managed to enjoy your time with Jeff, who seemed to finally take the hint and dial it back a bit. After another round of dancing that included Zara and Noah, and of course Jeff you were ready to rest your feet. You didn't feel like sitting at the head table so you grabbed up Noah to deliver him back to his momma at the table with all your work friends and gladly rested your aching feet.

Even though the falls gave off a cool mist, the tent felt stifling, it made you feel like the drinks were going straight to your head. But who cares, this time you really were close enough to walk. You were ever so grateful to Amanda for choosing the short peplum dresses that she did, you could only imagine how hot it would be in a floor length number. 

"Thanks for dancing with my little man, he just loves it." Benson smiled at you.

"But she hasn't even danced with Barba yet..." Sonny said with a playful smile as you and Benson blurted laughter. Sonny was always so nervous around Barba and eager to impress he rarely joked with, about or around him.

"You know Sonny I was just saying how much I enjoyed you two finally relaxing around everyone else, don't make me regret that." Barba tosses back. "Does anyone want anything to drink? It's so hot in here."

Nearly everyone at the table barks out orders to poor Rafael and Olivia stands and offers to help him. "No no, stay with our little guy. Carisi, you come help me." 

Carisi jumps so fast at the request/order you would swear he had a wagging tail.

Sonny and Barba make idle chit chat while they wait in line at the bar, and in the middle of Sonny's sentence Barba interrupts as if he is suddenly bored. "So when are you going to make your move?"

"What?" Sonny asks incredulously. I mean, he knew he wasn't terribly subtle, but was it that easy to spot?

"That's cute. I like that. I like how you act like you have no idea what I mean."

"Well... God. I don't know. I mean she's nice and all, but we are just having fun. We're just hanging out this weekend."

"Yeah?"

"Well yeah. And I think she might be into that Jeff guy that she's talking to now." Sonny's voice takes on a harder edge.

"Ah, so there we have it. She's just being polite to him. She keeps looking at you and then trying to act like she's not. And she seems to find a reason to be near you quite a bit."

Sonny had noticed that part. He'd noticed your smiles and polite nods to Jeff as well, which left him feeling unsure of his read on you.

"I mean, she's not a rude person, of course she's going to be polite to him, she's not going to do anything to upset her friend's day." Barba muses, considering himself the expert on everything.

"What does it matter to you?" Sonny says with a half laugh

And on that Barba turns to face him. "It doesn't matter anything to me. I just see two nice people who clearly enjoy each other and could have a nice time this weekend. You clearly like her, she seems to not be repulsed by you, so sack up and ask, was all I meant." And he turns back around. "But I will mind my own business from now on Carisi."

Shit. Sonny screwed up. He didn't mean to snap at Barba, he wanted so badly to impress him, he was always trying too hard. And now in Barba's eyes he can't even pick up a woman right. Sonny ran his mouth too much as usual. He was just embarrassed that he was so obvious and frustrated that every time he tried to make time to visit with you or dance with you, you were at the head table or pictures needed to be taken or someone wanted to dance with you. He had really enjoyed your company the last two days and it bothered him that he couldn't get any time with you tonight. Just then Amaro came up and put an arm on each one of their necks and leaned tipsily on into their backs.

"Guys, how's it going?" It was clear he had been plenty well enjoying himself that night. His eyes were glassy and he was much happier than normal.

"Going good. Congratulations Nick. I'm just trying to convince Carisi here that he needs to ask that girl out." His voice held none of the sharper angrier tone from before. "I think it's the chemistry between them that is making it so hot in here."

Amaro laughed and leaned into Carisi to drunkenly advise him that he should pull the trigger on that. Carisi laughs him off and pats him on the shoulder and assures Nick he will indeed pull the trigger on that.

The guys arrive with all the drinks back at the table and your amaretto sour tastes so good you could down 10 more easily. You think better on it though and just stick with water. While Jeff finally takes a break from talking to have a drink you turn to Sonny. "Are you having fun tonight? I don't see you dancing much."

His eyes flick to Nick who is unsuccessfully trying to hide a huge smile behind his drink. Your eyes flick to Nick too and wonder what is going on, but you decide to say nothing.

"Yeah, I'm having a nice time, I'm just not much of a dancer." His arm finds the way to the back of your chair in a familiar gesture.

"Oh that's too bad." You nod. And struggle for something else to say. It doesn't feel as easy tonight. You feel like people are watching you, and it makes the easiness you had with him before disappear. You feel put on display. So you listen to Zara chatter a bit and you make faces at baby Noah and check your phone and try to ignore what the hell ever weird eye thing Barba and Nick and Sonny are doing to each other. A slow song starts and Sonny starts to open his mouth then closes it again. You look away and shift yourself up to get a drink and Jeff grabs your upper arm.

"Hey, lets go dance."

"Oh, thank you but I think I'm going to rest my feet a bit." 

He actually pulls you up by your arm. "Come on, I paid a fortune for this tux and I can just imagine what you paid for that dress we might as well get our money's worth."

You let out a long sigh. "Fine. Just one though." You glance at Sonny quick, and he's looking at his drink. No help for you tonight you guess.

"Don't act like you are doing me a favor," he says as you make your way to the dance floor. "Like I told you last night, I'm not a bad guy."

"I don't think you are a bad guy, I think you are hard of hearing."

He puts his hand on your lower back to guide your steps and you immediately move it.

You hear him let out a frustrated groan.

As you are dancing with him, he tries a few times to get you to put your arms around his neck and you keep a firm grip on his hand. You knew this was a bad idea. When the song ends he tries to move a piece of your hair behind your ear and you duck his hand, you are not having any of this. As you try to back away, his hand gets firmer around you.

"Okay," you say trying to keep your tone friendly. "We are done here. I'm going to go get my drink now."

"Oh come on. Would you lighten up already?" He slurs at you.

And that uneasy trapped feeling in your stomach grows as he is pressing his sweaty body to you.

Sonny comes up to cut in and you are so thankful, you practically fling yourself at him.

"I thought you didn't dance?" You say to him.

"I don't. You looked like you were shooting up SOS flares out here so I thought I'd come save you."

"Thanks for saving me. I guess I am a glutton for punishment." You smile.

"You are too nice for your own good." He says very sternly and sharply.

You shrug. "I agree." You wait, looking at him, not sure what you are waiting to happen. "Well thanks again for the rescue operation." You start back toward the table.

You see Barba and Amaro nod at him, and Barba do a motion with his hand like he is waving him away. Sonny pulls you back to him.

"Actually" he says, not meeting your eyes "will you stay and dance with me? The next one is a great old song."

You still feel a little awkward, wishing it was like last night.

"Sure," you say brightly, trying to break the weirdness and make him laugh. "Let me guess what it is. Is it Baby's Got Back?"

You both laugh. You love making people laugh. "No, but you're close."

Carisi puts his arm around your waist and holds your other hand. God he smells so good.

"Oh a slow one huh? Thank God. My feet are killing me. These shoes are cute but I don't think I will be able to walk right for a week!" You notice you are chattering away quite nervously but can't quite seem to stop yourself. Jesus, calm down, it's only Sonny.

You had just enough time to think that thought as the music began. The two of you sway slowly and your lips are pressed in a tight smile. You feel so uneasy with Sonny looking at you with a strange expression on his face.

The lyrics start and you realize it is the song "You Don't Know Me", the John Legend Kelly Clarkson version. He is so old school.

"I love this one, this is a great one." You offer weakly. You suddenly feel hotter than before, and you avoid looking at Carisi's face. Staring at his shoulder will do just fine. Eventually you risk a quick glance at him through your lashes and look away so fast. You swear he would be able to read whatever expression is all over your face, you don't even know what that is yet.

He has his odd smile and dips his head down as if he wanted to catch your eye again, but your heart is beating so hard you are afraid to look. You hope you aren't blushing too hard and that if you are you could just blame it on the heat. 

His hand moves from the small of your back to brush that errant hair from your forehead. You can't stop your eyes from closing as his fingertips brush your forehead. When you open your eyes they finally land on his face. He has such a sweet smile it melts you.

He leans in close to your ear to whisper "You look so beautiful tonight." 

You open your mouth slightly to reply, and then close it again at least twice. Your mouth feels so dry.

Sonny still is smiling down at you, and he tightens his arm around your waist and firmly pulls you into him, removing the polite gap you had been maintaining, and you let out a small noise as your body hits into his solid frame.

You feel him smile again against your cheek as he whispers "Shhhh." softly into your ear.

You put your arms around his neck. He runs his hands down the tops of your arms over your shoulders and down your back, resting a single thumb on the patch of your bare back where your strapless dress stops. Goosebumps prick your skin everywhere his hands were. Jesus, its at least 100 degrees in here, and you have goosebumps. You try to collect yourself but your bosom is heaving so hard you should really be on the cover of a paperback with your bodice ripped. 

His thumb is tracing a small circle on your spine. The ache inside you is fantasic at this point. You play with his hair at the nape of his neck and feel a small shiver under your fingertips. He gently pulls your head to his chest and rests his chin on your head. You take an arm and slide it under his and grab his shoulder from behind. It's as if you two are trying to be completely tangled together. He lets out a low moan and you press your fingertips harder into his shoulder. You can't get close enough to each other and you stay that way for the rest of the song.

Sonny pulls away from you slightly and stares in your face, searching, and you are waiting, so sure his mouth will hit yours. You are waiting an eternity to taste his lips. His eyes flick to the side and it's as if the spell is broken. 

"I'm going to get us some water okay, I'll be right back. Please don't go anywhere." 

You just nod, you can't even speak. You feel yourself deflating like a balloon pressed to popping and suddenly let go. You feel so exposed, like it was such an intimate moment. It was just a slow dance you tell yourself. You turn to see what caught his eye, and you see your friends and coworkers are staring at you. You pull an arm across your stomach like you are trying to cover yourself or are going to be sick or both. You need some air. As you walk by the bar, you hear Amaro chiding Sonny, loudly, for choking at the last second. "You had it Sonny!" you hear as you skitter past with your head down.

It's not even that much cooler outside than in, but your skin prickles all over again. You plop yourself on the edge of the fountain and take a deep breath and let yourself slump forward. After a few moments you feel a hand on that same spot on your back. "Sonny" you think. "Thank God I need that water." Jesus he smells like he was in there drinking gasoline.

You look up and you see it's Jeff and you jump away from his touch. It feels all kinds of wrong coming from him.

"That was quite a show you put on in there." He winks at you, and you go to step around him. "You know, I can tell you that you are beautiful too." His smile and tone both have notes of anger in them.

You try to side step him but he blocks your path.

Before you can even respond Amanda and Olivia are outside. "Hey Jeff" Benson barks "Nick needs you. NOW." And sends him on his way.

"And give it a rest already." Amanda adds. 

"This isn't finished." He says to you. "I'm not done..."

"Yes it and yes you are. DO NOT come back!" Amanda cuts him off.

"So, what was that all about in there?" Benson asks impishly.

"Uh yeah." Amanda smiles "Sweetie I think he got you pregnant out there." And you all laugh.

"I have no idea what that was." You sigh. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Yeah, when we get back to the city I think we are going to need to discuss over some Chinese food but in the mean time, we are getting ready to do the send off so we need you inside."

You head inside to take a few more pictures and toss some more birdseed and see off the happy couple.

You dance a few more dances with the kids and even get Munch to take you on a spin on the dance floor to some oldies and split a piece of cake with Noah and you are ready to call it a night. You have no idea how you are going to limp back to your cabin in these shoes.

You say goodnight and hug everyone at the table. Sonny offers to walk you home before Jeff can and you are so grateful. You walk down the path in silence, he sees your skin goosebumped and takes his coat from over his arm and puts it on your shoulders.

"Thank you. That coolness from the falls really makes a difference." You try for polite conversation like before, but you feel awkward all over again.

When you get to your cabin you say goodnight to Sonny, thank him for the walk and give him his jacket back. You, still in your dress, grab your bag and head for the campfire circle. The naturalist from the Nature Center is just finishing up the stargazing group and you convince her to leave the campfire going, swearing that you will put it out. After everyone leaves, you sit in the sand around the pit and lean against one of the sitting logs and take a deep breath. The campfire smells so good, you miss that smell, not of exhaust and traffic, but of burning leaves or campfires or wood burning stoves. You take a wine cooler out of your bag and take a long drink. Man, it's nice to be alone for a while, what a day, what a weekend for that matter.

You hear a rustling in the grass and sit up straight, you can't see past the fire and are suddenly alert.

"It's just me." You hear a familiar accented male voice say.

"God you scared me." You laugh with relief when you realize it's just Sonny.

"Can I join you? I saw you from my porch."

"Sure. That's fine." You smile.

He plops down next to you in the sand and looks at your wine cooler. "Do you have another?"

You hold up the six pack. "Help yourself."

You drink in the quiet side by side for a long time. You break the silence finally. "I'm sorry but I have to take off my shoes, I know that's terrible, but these heels have murdered my feet." You slide them off with an "aaah". "I think it's going to be flats for at least two weeks for me". You smile and turn your head as you set your shoes to the side and fold your feet under. As you do that, your skirt slides up and you don't realize until you see Sonny staring at your thigh high stockings and garters. You tug at your hemline and he looks away shyly.

"Sorry." He says with a laugh. His color is high and you don't know if he is bushing at being caught or the alcohol or both. "Those are pretty."

"Thank you, I wear them because they make me feel pretty." Oh God, shut up, he does not need to know that, you think to yourself.

"Would you like another?" He gratefully takes another wine cooler and knocks it back. You grab your stick and pull your marshmellows out of your totebag and Sonny starts cracking up.

"You're roasting marshmellows?? Oh my God are you a Girl Scout ?" He snorts playfully.

"No." you say smartly "I was a Brownie, and I'm making smores." And you both laugh. "God Sonny, I have missed camping so much, I really need to make time for it. I used to go all the time before I moved to New York. Anyway, do you want one?"

"You are offering to cook for me? Of course I want one."

"You are such a smartass." and you both crack up again. There is the easiness from before you were looking for. 

You go to hand him his smore and you realize that you had the chocolate too close to the fire and as you go to hand it over it runs down your fingers hands and arm.

"Oh crap, here take this. Crap, I don't have any napkins. Don't tell my Brownie leader I was unprepared." You laugh. "Never cook over open flame when you have been drinking."

Sonny takes it from you and holds your hand tightly by the wrist, never taking his eyes off you, he licks up your arm, to you your hand and takes your fingers in his mouth and sucks them clean.

You aren't laughing now. You blink a million times and swallow hard, but say nothing.

"There," he says quietly, eyes still on you "all better now."

You feel your insides go to liquid. "God that was so hot" you think.

Then you hear Sonny laugh quietly.

"Oh did I say that outloud? I meant I'm hot, I mean it's hot, it's hot drinking and being close to this fire. You better eat your smore before you get all messy too."

"If I did get messy you could always clean me off..." he says with an impish grin.

You throw your head back and laugh loud and drunkenly. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to suck on your own fingers Carisi." And he laughs with you. He is so good natured about your teasing him.

"Story of my life lady." He smiles.

You slide closer to him to give him another smore and another wine cooler and instead of scooting back you stay. You feel this weird anticipation in your stomach. You are too afraid to make a move, but damn he smelled so good. Like alchol, sweat, and Old Spice and now smoke from the campfire. 

You spent at least another hour around the campfire eating and drinking and talking. You don't know if it is the drinks or what but you find that you can't stop talking and you are really enjoying him. He makes you feel safe in an old fashioned way that men don't seem to have anymore. You found yourself hoping maybe it could turn into something. Even if just for the night. You had even told him about the Barba thing, flinching as you did, waiting for his reaction, but he gave none. 

When it seems that you finally ran out of things to talk about and drinks Sonny put out the fire and walked you back to your cabin. Well, limped back is more like it. He graciously offered you his arm as you hobbled and laughed. "Up you go grandma!" He says as he helps you get up the porch and you literally throw your head back into him, laughing. You dig in you your bag for the key. And dig. And dig. 

"Shit." You say.

"What?"

"I can't find my key." You press your face to the window and see the large keytag on the table with your bouquet, wrap and sweater. "Ugh. I found it." You lay your forehead against the glass. "I've got to walk to the main entrance to the park and have the woman there call security to open my door."

"Come to my cabin. I will walk up there in the morning." Sonny offers. 

"I can't ask you..." You start.

"It's after 2 in the morning. You're tired, you are walking like someone hobbled you, I'm tired, we have been drinking. Just come with me. I will go in the morning and I swear I will be a perfect gentleman. Scouts honor." He says with a raised hand and you both laugh.

"Can I borrow your arm again?"

"You know it". He proffers his arm and you gladly take it. 

Sonny shows you to your room. A few moments later he knocks on the door with towels and a shirt for you to sleep in. 

"Thank you for this Sonny I really appreciate it. Could I ask you one more favor?" 

"Anything." He whispers, leaning against the doorframe.

"Can you please unzip me? I can't reach."

"Sure." he says, straightening himself and clearing his throat.

You turn your back to him. "Thank you" you start chattering. "We all had to zip each other in this morning. They make these so hard to reach."

He steps behind you and pulls the zipper down so slowly. He is so close you can feel his breath on your shoulder blades. 

"Let me get your necklace for you too. As he moves your hair, his fingertips brush your neck and you can't stop the shudder that comes over you.

"Thank you." your voice sounds so husky that you now clear your throat. 

You turn and face him so close holding the bundle of towels and shirt to your chest. He puts his hand behind your head and uses his thumb to wipe a smear of chocolate from your lip. You keep staring up at him waiting for him to kiss you. Instead he puts his thumb in his mouth and licks the chocolate off. "You can use the shower first" he says whispers and walks away.

"What the hell was that?" You think as you let out a tortured groan. You drop your dress and peel out of your Spanx and limp to the shower, exhausted confused and frustrated and lonely. Just forget about this. You are so not smooth and you are no good at making a move on anyone or anything. You just let the hot water wash it away.

After you shower and dry off you look at the shirt Carisi gave you. It's a white button down shirt. You can not even get the top buttons done, your bosom is too ample. It doesn't matter, nobody is going to see you anyway. You just gotta get them buttoned for a few minutes while you put your dress and stockings and garter across the chair In the living room to dry. You peek out and see it's dark in the living room so you slip in lay your clothes out and hobble back to your room to toss and turn in bed. You are so restless you can't sleep and find yourself wondering what Sonny is doing. You are half hoping he comes to your room. 

Before you can talk yourself out of it, you find yourself making your way to his door. You try to fix the shirt so if he's not into it you can just say you came to tell him you were done with the shower. Okay. You have huge gaps in between the buttons but that will do. You nips aren't showing so you are good. At least he's so tall the shirt is plenty long. You go to his door and try in vain to pull his shirt closed one more time but no luck. The buttons are screaming for dear life. You raise your hand to his doorknob just as the door flies open and Sonny looks away immediately. 

"Sonny are you okay?"

He won't look up at you and he doesn't answer. You wait a few moments. He doesn't move and neither do you. Something is wrong. You put a hand on his arm. "Sonny" you say more urgently. You can't keep the fear out of your voice. You feel instantly sober. "Sonny" you say even firmer. He still does not move. "Please. What is going on? Are you okay? What is it?" 

He doesn't look up. "Please." He says. So quietly you strain to hear him, he is usually so loud and vocal. His voice is hoarse. "Please tell me that you came for me."


End file.
